pkmnrealms_of_aethyrfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Classes are essentially your character’s job, what they do/are proficient in doing and can have influence over their own story/origin. There are in total 12 classes, ranging from Warriors to Rogues to Magic users. Barbarian: A Nomadic people who rely on brute strength to overpower the greatest of foes (Think Conan). Typically utilising two handed weapons and as little armour as possible. Berserkers get their power from going into rages. Totem path get their power from their patron gods. Spirit path get their powers from the spirits of their ancestors. Bard: Jack of all trades, storytellers, musicians. Bards are both capable of magic, often channelled through an instrument or with the power song, and a wide variety of weapon usage. Bards typically came from of three colleges: The College of Lore, Whispers and Swords. Bards of the College of Lore know something about everything whether from studying or keenly listening in at the local tavern. Bards of The College of Swords are called Blades who entertain through daring feats of weapon prowess (Sword Swallowing, Knife Throwing/Juggling). Bards of the College of Whispers “Appear” to be like other Bards, however they are masters of blackmail and espionage. Cleric: You are an agent of your deity (I.e. Cleric of Arceus, Cleric of Dialga), a healer, a holy person, you use the blessings given to you to heal or protect allies and turn or seal away unholy creatures such as Vampires and the undead. Many Clerics are members of Divine Domains such as The Domains of Life, Light and The Grave. Life Clerics are expert healers, who focus on the vibrant positive energy of the universe that sustains all forms of life. Clerics of Light are charged with burning away the “Darkness” whether it be creatures of evil and shadow or the internal darkness we all keep at bay. Clerics of the Grave put wandering spirits to rest, DESTROY the undead, and ease the suffering of the dying. Druid: You gain your magic from the very earth, essence of life around you. Following one of three circles; the circle of the land, giving the druid control over plants and the ability for nature based magics. The circle of the moon, giving the druid the capability to shape shift into ents, spriggan, dryad and golem to protect the forests, Pokémon. The circle of the shepherd, you have an innate understanding of Pokémon, you know what they need, how to heal them with but the simplest herbs and remedies. Fighter: Either through years of training, years in the arenas or military service you have become proficient in armed combat. You know how to work your way around a battlefield, how to exploit weakness and use the field to your advantage. You’ve earned your name as a Champion, Battle master or Cavalier. Champions are your typical fantasy heroes of legends, slayers of beasts, rescuers of damsels etc. Battle Masters are just that, expert tacticians able to manipulate a battlefield like a game of chess and Cavaliers are your Knights in shining armour proficient in mounted combat e.g riders of Rohan Monk: living up in the mountainous monasteries to learn the ways of unarmed combat, utilising only chi (and or pure drunken mastery). Years of hard training, meditation have taken you this far. You may be a master of the open hand, capable of exploding a foe’s heart in a single jab or a master of the four elements (think the avatar) or even a master of the drunken fist whose swaying, rolls and wild movements confuse and baffle foes. Paladin: If the Cleric is the healer of their deity, you as a Paladin are the deity’s warrior. You fight for justice in their name and you smite the wicked for them. Following the Order of Conquest you smite the forces of chaos for your deity, favouring law over mercy. Following the Order of Devotion you are the image of a holy knight in shining armour, honourable and just. Or following the order of Redemption even the most chaotic and evil of beings can be brought back to the light, you believe in violence only as a last resort, you only smite when the action will save the lives of others. Ranger: An outcast, a loner. You’ve learned the lands, you’ve learned the monsters and beasts. You know how to handle yourself in battle alone (or with your most trusted Pokémon partner). You are a Hunter, able to track anything from a badger to a grizzly bear. As a Slayer you’ve learned how to deal with the biggest most dangerous monsters and use this knowledge to take on the biggest bounties (you wish to only go down to the biggest foe with honour). or Beast Masters who are able to communicate (somewhat) with the creatures of the wilds and use them as companions (like a Pokemon ranger *Nudge Nudge*) Rogue: You are one who works in the shadows, capable of feats of stealth and tremendous dexitarity. Often associated with unscrupulous characters and shady behaviour. Your line of work can have you thieving either for your own pockets or to rob from the rich to give to the poor playing the role of a Thief. Maybe you hone your prowess in the art of poison use, stealth and disguises focusing your skill set in the morbid art of death working from the shadows as an Assassin. Perhaps you shunned the shadows, the stealth in favour of speed, elegance and charisma taking on the role as a Swashbuckler, righting wrongs, hoping to prove yourself and impress others; are you doing it all for personal gain or the benefit of others (Yes bucklers of swash are Rogues). Sorcerer: You were born with great magical powers, a mutant, sometimes folk did not understand and feared you, other times you were deemed a deity or a saviour come at a trying time. You were born with either the powers of ancient dragons, the power of shadows or the power of storms at your beck and call. You have either grown into your powers and utilise them for good (or evil) or you forcibly have to/willingly contain them for fear of being feared. Warlock: A pact made by either somebody in your heritage or you yourself has gotten you into this mess. You bargained for your powers with otherworldly beings…. And not all of them are friendly like the Arch Fae or Celestial beings. The Elder beings see and know all and the Nine Hells rulers are always up for a bargain. Or perhaps a cursed weapon befell you and now the spirit bound to it whispers sweet nothings for offers of more power if only you release it. Wizard: You studied, born with an eye for magic or an innate magical prowess, you studied a school of your choosing (Necromancy, Illusion, Enchantment, Conjuration) and learned all there is to know, although you could always learn more. You may have instead been called upon as a War Wizard during your time, fighting alongside others using your spells to protect and deal massive damage Note: Your character could always take on regular normal job such as Blacksmith, or shop keep etc. if you so choose to give them one instead (or as well as). Category:Character creation